


Tony Stark | Morgan's Perspective

by MorganHStark



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: After endgame, M/M, Memories, Tony is dead, like 10 years, so morgans 15 years old
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-03
Updated: 2019-07-03
Packaged: 2020-06-03 06:57:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 588
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19458751
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MorganHStark/pseuds/MorganHStark
Summary: Morgan misses her father.





	Tony Stark | Morgan's Perspective

Anthony Edward Stark was his name. Tony. He was tall, about 6’1 without the suit he kept stashed away. Weighed 225lbs. He was snarky, and loud, and always up for a fight. He went from the son of Howard Stark, world famous inventor and founder of Stark Industries, to Iron Man, a genius, billionaire, playboy, philanthropist (in his own words) and the savior of, well, the world.

He was also my father.

It’s not like I remember him. Dad died when I was five. Yes, I do have one or two small memories, but they don’t really mean anything. One was from just before he died. I had woken up in the middle of the night and he was sitting in the living room. I’m sure we said something sappy, but all I remember after that is a threat of toys being taken and an “I love you three thousand.”

Mom tells me about him, sometimes. Only the good stuff. I’m fifteen, and I had to learn most shit about my father on the internet. But this isn’t a hate-on-my-father story. Anyways...

I worry about myself sometimes because, well, I don’t miss him. I mean, what is there to miss? I didn’t know him. I don’t think anyone really knew him, not even mom. He was known for hiding things and ideas away until the finished project emerged.

I believe my father had many flaws. He was human after all, and humans tend to make mistakes. He was too cocky at times, I’ve learned. I’ve many old videos of his, from him announcing that he is Iron Man to saving New York by flying into a giant space hole. Peter Parker even showed me a dumb video he took when he first was asked fight by Iron Man’s side in Germany.

Speaking of Iron Man, I don’t believe my father was him. Tony, er, Dad was so much more than a red and gold metallic suit. He had so much compassion for those close to him. James Rhodes was one of his best friends, and he tells me so many amazing stories. Like, did you know that my dad created fake legs for him so he could walk! Daddy also gave Rhodey, er sorry, James, a suit just like his. He was called War Machine, or Iron Patriot.

Back to my father. Although I am, no was, I guess, since he’s dead. Whatever the proper wording, the point is the same. I was his only biological child, but he was a father to so many others. Nebula, a blue skinned woman and daughter of Thanos, is an aunt to me. Harley Keener and Peter, who I mentioned earlier, are like two older annoying brothers to me. They tell me these fantastic stories about my father. Although it was sad for them, if dad hadn’t died, they never would have met and gotten married, so I guess I should feel grateful he died? Oh this is hurting my head.

I am 100% not grateful he’s dead. Just ignore my last few sentences. Where was I? Oh right. Dad.

Mom makes me sad. She refuses to tell me the truth most of the time. Pepper Potts is an amazing mother though. She is so strong and quick-witted, and always shows that she loves me, despite not saying it most the time. Now that I’m older, I understand why Tony fell for her.

My father, Tony Stark. A great man, a better father. I loved him. Thank you, and the end.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! Hope you enjoyed! The facts were found on google. His height and weight are from the comic books and don't match RDJs. So don't go correcting me in the comments, k?  
> .  
> It's my first fanfic I've ever written though so constructive criticisms are welcome.


End file.
